


La Estabilidad

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: (as usual its lowkey but bills probably really into it), Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Subdrop, Subspace, mostly smut ngl, these two are horrible people and they belong together, this is the worst thing ive ever shipped and im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Bill shows up on Guy's doorstep in a rainstorm.





	La Estabilidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmilhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/gifts).



> AND THEN THEY FUCKED: the fic. if u cant tell my favorite thing is bill being a gigantic slut so i just. had to. also lowkey written for allmilhouse, whose comments on my guy/bill fics are honestly super encouraging. i am not alone in shipping these awful awful men together and its so good. the title is spanish for "security," specifically emotional safety, but there isn't a whole lot of spanish in the fic itself mostly because i got tired of dicking around with translators. its almost 4 am and im too tired to effectively proofread rn and ive been working on this for like a week rip

Guy hadn't had a bedmate since the divorce. He just wasn't one for romance, and at the same time, not one to casually sleep with anyone who asked. 90% of the time, the people that tried to have sex with him wanted in his pocketbook more than anything. It wasn't a secret that he was well-off.

Hell, even losing some of his wealth to Googie when she left, Guy couldn't say he was uncomfortable. He kept the house- Casa Del Forge-o, Googie had dubbed it, and it stuck- and since the kids were grown, he didn't have to worry about child support. The first person he'd met since Lola that wasn't just in it for the money... well, he didn't expect it to be a man, and he certainly didn't expect it to be his best friend.

Most of all, he didn't expect Bill's first appearance in what _was_ the Caballero marriage bed to be the result of an explosive fight with Honey Pie over his and Guy's relationship.

A balmy summer afternoon had brewed an impressive thunderstorm come evening. When the doorbell buzzed, betraying the presence of someone on his doorstep despite the driving rain and howling wind, Guy was fully prepared to ignore it. It was probably just a particularly driven salesman, he figured, that had a quota to meet, saw a sprawling estate, and leapt at the opportunity like a starving predator.

Hobson, Guy's ever-loyal butler, popped his head around the doorframe to Guy's study (one of many) and cleared his throat to get his boss's attention. "Mr. Caballero, someone's at the door for you."

"What're they sellin'?"

"I believe you should greet him yourself, sir."

"Why?"

"Because it's _Mr. Needle._ "

Guy froze solid before murmuring something in Spanish under his breath, rocketing out of his wheelchair, and sprinting to the door faster than Hobson had ever seen him move.

\---

"Oh, my god, Bill."

Guy gently ushered Bill into the foyer, shutting and locking the front door behind him. Trembling and soaked to the bone, Bill remained uncharacteristically silent, gazing up at Guy with those big blue eyes of his. Big, baby blue eyes, reddened from crying and wet with unshed tears. Guy's heart shattered.

"What happened?"

"H-Honey kicked me out," Bill whispered hoarsely. "I... I didn't know where else to go. I just... she just threw a suitcase full of my stuff at me," he gestured vaguely with his right arm, his hand white-knuckling the handle of a rolling luggage case, "and told me to get out. She called me... some really awful things I won't repeat." Even on the verge of tears, Bill was one wordy sonuvabitch. "So... I just... drove. And I don't even know how but I ended up here. Like... like I was on autopilot."

"Mmm." Guy gently brushed a wet lock of blonde hair out of Bill's face. "I'm glad you did. You're safe here." He removed Bill's glasses and used the pad of his thumb to wipe a way a newly-fallen tear. "Don't cry anymore. I don't like seeing you cry. It's not like you."

Bill inhaled shakily and covered Guy's hand with his own. "... That means a lot."

"I know. Go ahead and put your suitcase in my room." Guy nodded up the stairs. "Third door on the left. You hungry? I can have Hobson make us some-"

Bill smiled a little, unsteadily, sure, but it was still a smile. "I... actually, I just kind of want to... be with you."

\---

Bill had never struggled financially- hell, he went to Yale on trust fund money- but he had still never seen anything like Guy's impressive mansion. The master suite reminded him of something out of a period drama, with an oversized bed and plush carpeting and picture windows that offered an impressive view of the storm outside. Everytime lightning flashed, it threw the room into near-daylight for just a moment, before returning to nighttime lighting. Guy flipped the light switch and gestured to an empty spot, where Bill sat his current set of Earthly possessions before immediately making for one of the windows.

"This... this is beautiful."

"Yeah. It's... it's a little lonely being here alone, though."

"What about your butler?"

"Hobson doesn't _live_ here. He just works for me. He has a family he goes home to."

Bill paused and pondered the statement for a bit. Lonely. If Honey had meant it when she said she never wanted to see him again... no. She probably didn't. She was probably sour about something or another, and she'd be calling around trying to find him and crying that she wanted him back by morning.

"Hey," Guy whispered, a hand on the small of Bill's back, "Storm's calming down. You should get in the shower. Warm yourself up a little."

"... If you come with me."

"Damn, _corazoncito_ , that might be the most forward thing you've ever said." Guy smiled a little and kissed Bill's forehead. "But since you twisted my arm..."

"Oh, shut up."

\---

Bill let out a low purr as Guy worked shampoo through his hair, leaning catlike into his lover's touch. "You're good at this," he mumbled, over the rush of the shower spray. "Could've opened a salon or something."

Guy chuckled lightly and withdrew his fingers from Bill's hair, gently beginning to massage the suds out of his sandy blonde locks. "Glad you're enjoying yourself," he answered. "You needed it. You were lookin' like a drowned cat."

"Drowned rat, you mean?"

"No. Cat. Wet cats are pathetic-looking." Guy laughed to himself as Bill made an indignant huffing noise and gave him a half-hearted smack to the chest. "You looked pathetic in a cute way, though."

"I'm flattered." Bill sighed happily as Guy finished rinsing the soap from his hair, then turned to face him. Caressing Guy's cheek, Bill was silent for a moment, before whispering, "You know... if Honey meant it when she said she didn't want me back this time..."

"Hm?"

"... If... if you want some company around here...?"

Guy's eyes widened as he made the connection. "... Oh, _corazoncito_." He pressed a gentle kiss to Bill's forehead. "I'd love that. If you want."

In response, Bill just smiled and wrapped his arms around Guy's neck, pulling him into another kiss that broke when the water ran cold.

Almost effortlessly, Guy scooped Bill into his arms (delighting in the startled "eep!" he got in response), stepped out of the shower with him, and settled him on his feet again before wrapping him in the fluffiest towel he owned. "Now... you tired?"

"... Exhausted," Bill answered with a coy smile.

\---

The silk sheets on Guy's bed felt like absolute heaven on Bill's skin. Soft, warm, unbelievably comfortable heaven. The only thing better was feeling the warmth of Guy's body on his own. "I love you," Guy purred softly as he kissed along Bill's jaw. "I love you so much, _mi rey_ , dear God, I love you..."

Bill squirmed a bit under his lover as the kisses trailed from his jaw to his neck, then down his chest. "I... ah, Daddy," he purred, gripping Guy's shoulders. "I love you, too..."

"Mmm, you're calling me Daddy again, huh?" Guy paused his ministrations to right himself and look into Bill's eyes, then smirked and brushed a lock of hair from Bill's face. "You stopped for a while. You know I like it."

"I can one-up that. You want me to call you Papi?"

"Mmm, no... stick with what you know, baby." Guy laughed softly and gently caressed Bill's inner thigh. "You're beautiful. What do you want?"

"Wh-whatever you want." Bill trembled a little as Guy's hand approached his cock, then withdrew up his thigh again. "But... I... I don't want you to tease me. Please?"

"Of course." Guy pressed a kiss to Bill's neck. "If you want me to stop, just..."

"The safe word is laundromat."

"That works."

The sheets rustled quietly as the pair shifted positions. Guy stroked a hand through Bill's hair and smiled a little from below him. "You wanna suck me off?"

A nod.

"Get to it, then."

Bill let out a soft, gaspy moan and slinked his way down his lover's body until he was face-to-face with his hard cock.

A year ago, he never would have dreamed of doing anything like this. Sure, a few fumbles as a younger man trying to fellate himself happened- what guy hadn't tried that?- but to actually not just suck off another man, but perform what he could only describe as worship was utter lunacy, until he actually did it.

He loved not being in control. Bill had to be in control of everything in his daily life. Giving it up was freeing and intoxicating at the same time. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Guy's cock, teased under his foreskin just a bit ( _What a novelty_ , he'd thought the first time, _Never actually seen one that isn't cut!_ ), then swallowed him down as deep as he could.

Guy snarled above him, hissing and tangling a hand into his hair. "Shit," he murmured, toes curling a little as Bill flattened his tongue along the underside of Guy's cock. "You're amazing, baby, fuckin' amazing..."

Bill hummed his thank-you, unwilling to pull back from Guy's cock and use any of his vocabulary. The task at hand was far more important. Guy shuddered deliciously as Bill employed every single trick he'd learned thus far, going as far as to relax his throat and take Guy's cock in as deep as he could before his gag reflex triggered. It wasn't very far, and the coughing that followed wasn't particularly sexy, but it did its job; Guy growled like an animal and gripped Bill's shoulders to pull him up and kiss him.

"Sorry about choking..."

"Don't be." Guy was still trembling as he moved his hands to his lover's hips. "I wanna fuck you. Please."

Bill's eyes were dark with need and he nodded almost dumbly.

"Ride it."

Bill shivered and let out a wordless moan as he pressed his hips downward and felt Guy's cock prod against his entrance. He paused, trembling, then whispered, "More lube."

"Shit. Sorry, _mi rey_. Forgot." Guy pawed in his bedside table drawer for a second. "All I got is lotion. Good enough?"

"As long as it's slippery." Bill poured a generous amount of the lotion into his palm and slicked his lover's cock further. It shouldn't have been sexy, Guy's cock lubed with a mixture of precome, saliva, and weird coconut-honey lotion, but good God, it was.

The first time they had sex, it hurt. It hurt like hell, but when the pleasure overrode the pain, it was mindblowing. Bill had never felt a sensation like that, not ever, and it was addicting. It felt so goddamn good that he couldn't control his voice. It was starting to be a problem. Shaking and desperate, Bill forced himself to stop before sinking onto Guy's cock.

"... Are we alone?" he asked, trying not to giggle at the blatant frustration on Guy's face.

"Fuckin'... seriously?"

"I mean... I don't wanna traumatize your butler."

"He goes home at 7:00. It's 8:30. Just... c'mon, Needle."

"Alright. I just... wanted to make sure."

With that, Bill ended the side-track by lowering himself onto Guy's length. He let out a sharp gasp as the head of Guy's dick entered him, followed by a quiet "Oh, fuck" as he began moving, slow and gentle at first. "God... you... you feel so much bigger than you look."

"Mmmh. I'm guessing that's a compliment." Guy bit his lip and dug his nails into Bill's hips. "Goddamn... you're amazing. Could look at you all day."

"Daddy..." Bill's voice was somewhere between a whine and a moan. "Don't embarrass me."

"M'not trying to, _corazoncito_. Just stating facts."

Bill answered with a soft whimper as he moved his hips faster, his hands on Guy's chest for leverage. Panting quietly, he let out a soft squeak as Guy's nails dug into his skin again. "Sh-shit, Daddy..."

"You like it when I'm rough, don't you?" Guy smiled and released his lover's hips, moving to take Bill's hands in his own. "I wish you could see yourself right now," he purred, giving Bill's hands a quick squeeze. "You look so beautiful... you're shaking. All red and sweaty and gorgeous." Bill let out a quiet yelp of surprise as Guy rocked his hips upward. "My _corazoncito_. Wish you'd said something sooner... we wasted so much time just sitting around waiting for each other and didn't even know it."

Bill whimpered and white-knuckled Guy's hands. "Y-you're gonna make me come just talking..." He pulled himself off of Guy's cock, barely acknowledging the "Come _on_!" he got in response. "M'sorry," Bill panted, limbs still trembling. "I... Please. Take me. _Fuck me._ "

"... And you like when I'm in charge." Guy chuckled darkly as he pulled Bill into a kiss, shifting their positions and guiding Bill's legs to rest on his shoulders. "You like this, don't you?"

"... I like... mmh. Seeing you. Letting you... I gotta control everything else in my life." Bill slipped his glasses off and set them on the nightstand. "I want one thing I don't have to be in charge of. Please."

"I got you. Don't worry, _mi rey_." Guy bit his lip and hissed quietly as he sunk his cock into his lover again, a tremor running down his spine as Bill gasped and murmured "Oh, fuck," in response. "Don't worry," Guy repeated before thrusting his hips, resuming the rhythm he'd been establishing before Bill had asked to change positions.

Bill's mouth opened to speak, but no noise came out besides desperate gasps and groans. He gripped at the soft sheets, panting desperately, like he'd just run a marathon. "Fuck, fuck, Guy, D-Daddy, holy shit, harder," he babbled mindlessly, a string of precome dripping from his cock to his stomach. "Harder, please!"

"God, you're such a slut. Never would've thought it." Guy thrust into Bill harder and faster, letting out soft grunts of effort as he did. "I love the noises you make, baby, you're amazing... never liked 'em loud before you."

Bill responded by crying out desperately and turning to bite into the pillow in an attempt to muffle himself.

"Ah-ah-ah, _mi rey_." Guy gently gripped Bill's chin and guided his head to face him again. "Don't. I want to hear you. There's no one here but us."

He thrust in particularly deep, at a new angle, and Bill answered him with a howl. The pair were chest-to-chest now, Bill's legs around Guy's waist in a desperate attempt to lock him in deep. "More, more, oh, god, please," Bill whimpered, digging his nails into Guy's shoulders. His lover's cock slammed against that one spot- the spot he didn't even know he had, much less had a function outside of making him see stars and come so hard he blacked out- and he cried out again, turning to bury his face in Guy's neck. He lapped at the sweat that dripped off of Guy's skin desperately.

Bill had no idea how, but being with Guy was like finding the meaning of life itself. All he wanted- hell, all he needed- was to taste him, smell him, feel him, and he'd live and die happy. "M'gonna come," Bill whimpered, his body tensing as the head of Guy's dick hit _that one spot_ over and over and over again, "M'gonna come, fuck, fuck, please, please come, oh god, please-!"

Bill found himself cut off by his orgasm. Not much of value was lost, as he went oddly silent while clinging desperately to his lover. He barely registered the Spanish growling and quiet grunts in his ear as Guy rutted into him a few more times before coming, and only the barest murmurs in Guy's voice made it through the fog as the aftershocks finally ceased.

"... mi rey?"

"Buh...?" Bill shuddered as he came to his senses a bit, licking his lips. "Mmmh... fuuuuck." Dragging his fingertips through the come on his stomach, he let out a soft giggle. "God."

"I said, are you okay? I mean, you were _quiet_ when you came. That ain't right from you."

"Mmmhm," Bill hummed lazily as he licked his own come off his fingers, then wrinkled his nose a little at the odd and offputting taste. Guy chuckled lightly with affection, ruffling Bill's hair gently.

"Gimme a second. I'll get a towel." Guy shifted to pull out of Bill and leave bed, only to find himself pulled back down on top of him. "Uh, Bill?"

"Stay inside me." Bill gripped Guy's hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other- not nearly as hard as he had during the act, but hard enough to get his point across- and swallowed hard. "I... don't go. Not yet."

Guy was quiet for a moment before he nodded and pressed a kiss to Bill's neck. "I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, hearing the emotion building in Bill's voice. "Promise."

The pair lay together in silence for a bit before Bill chose to break it.

"Guy?" A pause when Guy didn't immediately respond, half-dozing off. "... Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"... When you... told me you loved me... it wasn't just sex talk, right?"

"What? No. Why?"

"... Honey hasn't told me she loves me in a long time." Bill took a deep breath, and Guy could hear him choking back tears. "And... even when she did, I don't feel like she meant it. But... with you... everything feels right."

Bill's voice was thick with held-back sobs. "It's... I'm scared. Every time I get attached to someone something goes wrong."

"Shhhh." Guy lay another kiss on Bill's neck, this one gentle and tender. "Shhhh, _mi rey_. I meant it. I meant every word. I promise." Bill hiccuped quietly, and Guy stroked his damp cheek gently. "I love you."

Bill sniffled, but Guy was relieved to see him smile. "I... I love you, too."

Guy smiled back, kissed Bill's forehead, and whispered, "Lemme get that towel so we can get some sleep, huh? You gotta be exhausted."

"... I could go for a nap," Bill admitted, letting out a soft whimper as Guy pulled out of him. That was always his least favorite part. "... Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"... Would you hold me? Just... just for a little bit."

Guy smiled fondly as he opened the bathroom door. "Whatever you want, _corazoncito_. Whatever you want."


End file.
